coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8092 (29th March 2013)
Plot Through the wall, Julie and Sean hear the sound of smashing glass from No.9 and then silence from Ruby as she abruptly stops crying. They rush round, concerned for Ruby, but the house is empty with no sign of either Kirsty or the baby. Tyrone's trial continues. The prosecution grills Tyrone over his affair with Fiz. Ryan chats to Katy and invites her to join him for breakfast. Katy refuses but she softens towards him. Witnessing their exchange, jealous Chesney shouts at Ryan telling him to stay away from his son. Sophie visits Dev in the hospital at Sunita's bedside and offering her support, assures him that she's fine running the Corner Shop. Dev's grateful. Brian and Julie rush to the court and tell the receptionist that they've got crucial evidence proving Tyrone's innocence. However a CPS official explains to Julie that her injuries have no bearing on Tyrone's case. Julie's disappointed. The police search through Sunita's belongings and find the spare set of keys to the Rovers. Dev is shocked. Karl lets himself into No.7 and deposits Sunita's set of house keys. Chesney tells Kirk how lonely he is without Katy and Joseph and persuades him to meet up with him later at the bistro. Kirk reluctantly agrees. Outside the court, Julie shows Fiz the injury she sustained from Kirsty and apologises profusely for failing to believe Tyrone in the past. Fiz is dismissive. Stan Whitmore calls in to the café. Sylvia gives him a ticking-off over his hash cakes but Stan insists they alleviate pain and offers her another brownie. Sylvia denies his brownies helped with her wrist pain. As Tina takes the witness box, there's a kerfuffle in court and Kirsty bursts in carrying Ruby. Handing Ruby to Tyrone, Kirsty breaks down as she explains to the hushed court that she doesn't trust herself not to hurt Ruby and that she's the monster in their relationship, not Tyrone. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Prosecution Barrister - Lucy Robinson *Judge - Miranda Bell *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Receptionist - Maria Mescki *CPS Official - Debra Redcliffe *Stan Whitmore - David Williams *Defence Barrister - Ben Onwukwe *Usher - Paul Dockery (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom and reception lobby *Weatherfield General - Room 1 and ICU room 4 Notes *Location recording for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the old Town Hall and Magistrate's Court on Bexley Square, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty and Ruby go missing; Julie races to court to reveal she has evidence proving Tyrone's innocence; and the police find the keys for the Rovers in Sunita's belongings. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,280,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2013 episodes